A Sucker for Love
"A Sucker for Love" 'es un especial de Dia de San Valentin, el quincuagésimo octavo de Happy Tree Friends y el cuarto de la tercera temporada. Es un episodio dividido en dos partes. Trama del Episodio Parte 1 Pop le da una gran paleta a Cub, quien le agradece y empieza a lamerla. Cuando Pop se aleja, Nutty aparece riéndose. Mira la paleta de Cub y se imagina sí mismo en una pradera, riendo y dando vueltas con la paleta en una manera amorosa. Él se apresura y toma el caramelo a Cub, que comienza a llorar. Alertados por los gritos de su hijo, Pop lucha con Nutty por la paleta. Después de una breve lucha, los dos soltaron la paleta al mismo tiempo, haciendo que volara y aterrizara la cara de Cub. Pop tira de la paleta para sacarla, pero esto termina rompiéndole la cara a Cub y haciendo que la paleta salga volando por el aire. Mientras Pop toma a Cub y sale a buscar ayuda, Nutty va a buscar la paleta. Trata de hacer una gran atrapada, pero la paleta termina callendo por un precipicio. Nutty tristemente se aleja, pero se anima cuando ve una máquina de chicles. Ahora se imagina a sí mismo dando vueltas en un prado con la máquina de chicles. Él sueña despierto otra vez sobre sí mismo con la máquina en una sala de cine. Finalmente, se ve a sí mismo entrar en una casa con la máquina en sus brazos, mientras él lleva un sombrero de copa y la máquina que lleva un velo de novia. De vuelta en la realidad, él se apresura y se pone una moneda en la máquina. La máquina no saca un chicle, sin embargo, Nutty ,con ansiedad, comienza a sacudirla. Como no salia nada, él rompe el vidrio de la máquina con un cubo de basura. Toma un poco de chicles y fragmentos de vidrio que cayeron al suelo y comienza masticarlos, provocando que se cortara la boca y se rompiera los dientes. Hace un globo, pero cuando este explota los fragmentos de vidrio quedan incrustados en la cara y grita de dolor. Más tarde, The Mole, un paramédico, pone una última venda en la cara de Nutty. Aunque Nutty se ve triste, de nuevo se anima cuando ve una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón en una ventana de una tienda de dulces... Parte 2 Empezando donde terminó el episodio anterior, Nutty felizmente mira una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón de una tienda de dulces. Él tiene un sueño, en el que llevaba un sombrero de copa, sostiene la caja de chocolates, con un velo de novia, en una casa. Luego imagina a sí mismo y la caja de bombones montando una bicicleta juntos. Después, Nutty hace el desayuno para la caja de bombones, Mientras Lumpy (el lechero) le daba una caja con leche. Después, aparece Nutty en una ambulancia al lado de la caja de chocolates acostada en una camilla. La caja tiene un bulto en el centro, lo que significa que está al final de su embarazo. La escena se traslada ahora a Nutty felizmente llevando una pequeña caja de bombones en la mano mientras empuja un carrito con otras tres pequeñas cajas de chocolate. A continuación, mientras Nutty llega a casa del trabajo, Lumpy sale de su casa, con el rostro cubierto de chocolate. Nutty es visto, furioso, mirando fotos de Lumpy comiendose los chocolates de las cajas de chocolates. Nutty jura vengarse, cuando de repente la escena cambia a él estando en la cárcel (posiblemente debido a haber asesinado a Lumpy). Más tarde, ahora vestido con una camisa a rayas y un sombrero carcelario y perdiendo su habitual vestuario de dulces, camina a la sala de visitas. Él ve la caja de bombones, que parecía tener un hueco en una de sus esquinas (posiblemente de ser golpeado por Nutty en su furia por su romance con Lumpy), en el otro lado del cristal. Nutty grita y comienza a lamer el cristal. Finalmente, el día que Nutty es liberado de la prisión, él ve que la caja de chocolates lo esperaba en un coche. Corre al coche y empieza a llorar y besar la caja de chocolates, disculpándose por la forma en que la trató. La escena cambia de nuevo, y ahora Nutty y la caja de chocolates son viejos y están usando mecedoras. Nutty oye un golpe y ve que la caja de chocolates ha caído de su mecedora, al parecer, había muerto .Nutty grita de angustia, mientras que come los chocolates que cayeron en el suelo. Antes de regresar a la realidad, Nutty se coloca en la lluvia frente a la tumba de la caja de chocolates. En el mundo real, Nutty corre a la tienda y trata de entrar, sólo para encontrar que la puerta está cerrada. Comienza tirando del picaporte, tratando de entrar. Su conmoción produce que el bastón de caramelo que cuelga sobre la puerta caiga hacia abajo. Nutty pierde su cola y el baston de caramelo se queda atrapado en un pequeño agujero en la espalda de él. Gritando de dolor, Nutty sale corriendo. En otro lugar, Pop y Cub están en la ambulancia de The Mole, que se alejaba rápidamente hacia el hospital. The Mole quita los ojos de la carretera y se agacha para tomar algo del suelo del vehículo. Nutty se encuentra en la carretera y se resbala sobre los chicles que cayeron en el suelo cuando rompió la máquina en el episodio anterior. Él mira hacia arriba y ve a la ambulancia acercarse hacia él y antes de que pueda salir de su camino es atropellado. Nutty es arrastrado por la carretera por la parte delantera de la ambulancia, raspando su estómago en el asfalto. Cuando la ambulancia llega al hospital, Nutty es empalado y cortado por los clavos reductores de velocidad. Dentro de la ambulancia, The Mole le da Cub lo que estaba buscando: La paleta del episodio anterior, con la cara de Cub todavía unida a ella. Antes de que finalice el episodio, Cub grita al ver su cara cortada y cubierta de sangre (o de alegría al haber encontrado a la cara). Moraleja '''Parte 1: '"Take the bitter with the sweet!" (Toma lo amargo con lo dulce). 'Parte 2: '"The more you judge, the less you love." (Cuanto más juzgas, menos amas). Muertes #Nutty es estrellado contra los clavos reductores de velocidad, matandolo. #En la imaginación de Nutty, la caja de chocolates muere por muerte natural. #En la imaginación de Nutty, Lumpy es asesinado por Nutty '''(debatible). Errores de Animación #Varias de las paletas de la cara de Nutty cambian de posiciones a lo largo del episodio. #En algunas escenas, la pupila del ojo vago de Nutty se mantiene en el centro como su ojo normal. #El bastón de caramelo en el pecho de Nutty ocasionalmente cambia de direcciones. #El globo de chicle de Nutty debió explotar debido a los trozos de vidrio que tenia, pero no lo hace hasta que es demasiado grande. #Cuando Pop esta sosteniendo la paleta de Cub, uno de sus pies es marrón. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambian cuando sale de la casa de Nutty. #El lunar de The Mole cambia de posicion varias veces. #Una de las paletas de la cara de Nutty desaparece durante la pelea por la paleta de Cub. #Cuando Lumpy esta en la puerta, aparece una pequeña escena de Nutty. Trivia *Este es el primer episodio en tener una introducción de color rosado, debido al Día de San Valentin. *La herida de Nutty teniendo su boca cortada por vidrios es similar a la herida de Sniffles en Tongue in Cheek. *La moraleja de la primera parte es igual a la del episodio Concrete Solution. *Este es el primer episodio donde Nutty protagoniza desde Icy You. *Este episodio contiene una de las cuatro instancias donde Nutty puede ser visto sin caramelo adornando su cuerpo. Los otros son Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, Chew Said a Mouthful y el Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. Además es una de las pocas veces donde es visto usando otra ropa diferente a su vestimenta normal. *A pesar de que es un episodio del Día de San Valentín, no tiene personajes femeninos (a menos que la caja de chocolates sea contado como uno). *Este y From A to Zoo son los unicos episodios con una duración similar a los episodios de la serie de TV. *La puerta de la tienda de dulce esta fuertemente protegido. Posiblemente el propietario conoce la personalidad de Nutty por los caramelos y decidio reforzarla para alejarlo. *Lumpy seguramente se comio a los hijos de Nutty, ya que no vuelven a aparecer en todo el resto del pensamiento de Nutty. *La herida de Cub es similar a la herida de Giggles en Eyes Cold Lemonade y en Sea of Love y a la herida de Russell en Sea of Love. *Esta es la primera vez en mostrarse quien protagoniza y quien aparece como personaje secundario, en lugar de solo aparecer quien protagoniza. *Este es uno de los pocos episodios donde el protagonista muere y los personajes secundarios sobreviven. *Durante la primera y segunda temporada habia un error donde se podian ver breves imagenes de mometos de antes o despues del episodio. Esta es la ultima vez conocida donde aparece este error. *El Idolo Maldito aparece como objeto de fondo encima del mostrador de Nutty. *Pop no lleva su pipa en ninguna de las dos partes del episodio. Video thumb|center|550 px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Especiales